White Askua Returns
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: crossover is about Judai becoming white king is married to Askua later However things go wrong the only thing to do is call for back up Plus This Pequal For New adventure. KibaNaru/JudaAsku See ch 2 for Flashbacks of how this mission came about
1. The white King

**_Author Note Hi all Im back with anthor Fic This Time Gx This is rated M and is not suiteable for all ages AsukaJadui Is the main foucs in this Fic......I do not own Gx expect this polt line Now lets before I begain all season three Chathers are Da students. They are in Blue and yellow the only one out of the three want Jadui agrees to be in yelllow and Rei is in Blue The others are in SOL but after the duel with Judai its turn into the a dorm. I also dont own Naruto ownly this polt If you guys review I might just add anthor Chapther. By the way Please read Chapther 2 of New adventure because it has to do with The next chapther. I do not own naruto as well_**

**_Hi Im ShikamaruNaraChunin You know me as Kiba Naruto shikmaru lover etc_**

**_Hey Can we get on with it I dont have all day A tall brown haired boy with gold brown eyes said_**

**_Hai Jadui Just let me tell them what this is about_**

**_No I will Pushes ShikamaruNaraChunin in a pool_**

**_Ok Dudes and Dudets Jadui Here with the story It all end or we thought it end with Nightshoud at the end of or frist year....... However A tall blond said. Asuka what are you, Jadui shut up will you smacks him across the cheek What the.... Jadui said_**

**_What did you do to her He said to me._**

**_Ha I know how to push you before you came I ask her to come knowing you would push me here as he got out of the pool and Asuka hand me a towel thanks I told her No Its a plessure sir._**

**_What do you mean...._**

**_I should tell him, no I should, Kenzan and Sho came in to view._**

**_Sir what he means its a fic about you and Asuka Kenzan blurted out._**

**_You baka I hit him so hard that he falls in a ditch._**

**_What about me and her. Jadui said_**

**_Love me and Askua Yelled._**

**_Jadui Yelped at it and fell in to the pool_**

**_Yubel a little help here Jadui ask his duel sprit_**

**_No thanks she said coldy I agree with Master ShikamaruNaraChunin This fic should be great I want to watch it Grabs a PBj from Askua fridge_**

**_Hey thats my sho yelled at the duel sprit_**

**_You snooze you lose She said eating it infront of them_**

**_Now Nani can I eat sho said as his stomach groweled_**

**_You can let me give you neture Neospaceian Hummingbird said_**

**_Nahi Sho Said looking at the monster._**

**_He can give You honney etc Jadui said_**

**_Oh..... Sho said Ya that would be nice Airhummerbird_**

**_OK the monster went and got honney put in a jar for sho to eat._**

**_Yum sho said_**

**_Yubel munches on her sandwitch, Now let the story begain she said with her mouth full_**

Chapter 1 The White King

Flash Back Judai and friends.  
It was all the sudden when Jun Manjoume, Daichi Misawa, Asuka Tenjoin disapear one by one Monday went Jun, Thursday went Daichi and Sunday went Asuka. Judai Yuuki How ever knew something was up when his friends dint show up for class. Chronos de Medici spoke, "Mr yuuki I know your worried I let you out today so you can find them. However if you tell a soul I will get my monster after you" he then added. Judai Nods and runs out the door. He runs into Tyranno Kenzan, Sho Marufuji ,Johan Andersen, Jim Crocodile Cook, Austin O'Brien, Rei Saotome, Fubuki Tenjoin, Ryo Marufuji and Edo Phoenix "What are all you doing here" Judai asked the group of Blue and yellow students. Try to find the others Sho said. "Ya sarge" Kenzan added. "Ya Johan said, Ruby has found them. "But your not going to like it" Edo added. "The SOL is back" Ryo said. "Nani" Judai Shouted. "Yes the dorm is no where to be found its like magic" Ryo siad

End Of Flash back

6 month later

Judai and the others looked for the Jun, Daichi, Asuka, there serches came up short. They look for about a half a year and couldnt find them. A rummor was going around and it found itself to Johan The rummor is it appears at night someone said and they make you duel They are cloked in white someone else said to him. Thanks Johan said as he ran off to find the others." Whats up Johan" Ryo said. Johan told them of the rummors and said "Lets check it out at night ok. They wait to night fall and then they see what the rummors are "They are true Judai said

Yes Judai a female voice siad

Asuka? they all said

Yes.....You loser Now your Mine Yuuki Duel she shouted

Duel Askuka

4000/4000

Ladies frist He siad to her, Sure Slacker she said I draw

I play the spell card White Fusion, It lets me summon Fusion monster if I give up 3000 life points

Judai: 4000 Askuka: 1000

Ghhha She sighed as her life points went down.

I summon White cyberblader, Same effect but it gains 3000 atk because I lost 3000 life points 2100/800 is it nomrmal attck and defence So adding 3000 attack and defence Its now 5100/3800

What Judai Said

Your not winning this time I set 5 and end

I draw Judai said

I play e hero clay man in defence and set 5 and end

I revel facedown Hevey storm she said. I chain my traps White Chains and White defence It makes you loses 1000 lifepoints for each trap that is yours and is destoryed by spell efeect I have three traps so i gain 3000 and white defence makes your monster filp up in attack mode.

4000/5000

Judai Shouts Kuso I have three so I lose 3000

2000/5000

You should be at a 1000 Askua said madly

I chanin before you use it E hero Trap Gains 1000 lifepoints for each face up e hero.

Dam you..... But is over Because I attack end this White Cyberblader with white skate blast.

GHHGHHGIIG Judai 0 Asuka 5000

HAHAHAH! Now You are my white king she then said I have feelings for you. You dint even notice but the other blues did, so i went and found a stone that had Sol simbal on it and touch it and this happend.

So you drag him here to duel you so you can be his Sho siad

Yes You Cry baby and I think my King and me should go now she grabs Judai and dissapears What was that about Ryo asked We dont know the rest said.

DA: 50 Days later

Why is every one disspearing It doenst have to with the dorm does it Asuka said

Judai the sighs we dont know I`ve been asking Yubel and she says she dosnet know We should call for help ahe then saiad

AND I KNOW WHO! The bitch of the leaf She said as A ping went off in her mind.

Leaf Village 109 days later

Kiba Inuzuka was cleaning Akamaru at the time when the phone rang

Hello Inuzuka house Kiba here

Asuka here Kiba is your sister around or your mom She asked the boy

No why he asked

Well things are strange here my friends and teachers have dissapear I need your hounds to help me with it because I cant find them any where the only ones here are my boyfriend Juadi Yuuki and my self and well it just happen every one dissapeaed I dont know if its Ninja or others So can you help me.

Sure let me talk with our leader and see what she says I call you back when I know ok he tells her

Ya sure She hangs up the phone

Kiba sighs Hey boy we have a mission Now, He then goes and tells Hokage Tsunade what just happened she listened and said * Your right it is stange, She then called the rest of the team that was going with him Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura You have a S rank misssion the details are unknown People are dissapear from this school and olny two remain You must protect the last two while find out what is going on at the school Also Kiba she`s a friend of your familys right.* Kiba Noded, *Her and brother use to come help us with our clans dogs when they gave brith but I have heard from her since Akamaru was Born this is the frist time in 12 years though* Kiba expained. *Ok Right Now go* she said.

They head off towards Da in the next 12 hours the two wait for the backup from the leaf to come they dont know what to expect.........


	2. Leaf Village Help & Naruto and Kiba?

**_Author Note:  
I do not own Gx or Naruto I only own this polt I do not own these people: Violet Haverbrook, Annie Hanson or Rosa Jimenez these belong to 15animefreak15 and Peach Wookiee Please read there fics A Guy s Worst Nightmare,Summer_Love_Summer_Fears and the newest part of that group Darknessfalls. Also I got the undie raid idea form A fic by Peach Wookiee. I also do not own the theme songs for Gx , 5ds or who let the dog's out. I also do not own Kiba or Naruto or any polt to deal with them Wish I did though_**

**_Hi there Im Yubel and This Kiba Inuzuka Were here to tell you about this chapther Right shikamarunarachunin Does not own Gx or Naruto He wishes he did He be in Bed with Me and Naruto Any way He has said that this chapther there is metion of Sexual references and Gay points in this story. He owns the polt with this story and new adveture which I like so far how about you yubel Kiba said Yubel Its a good read Ch 3 might be good as far I read I seen Him in the study in the back room here *Points to a door that is locked* saying things like A sasuke fight in Ch 3 three way love triangle..... Just then the door Opens YUBEL DONT GIVE AWAY THE POLT IDEAS I say and door slams again Yubel sweetdrops umm Ok there Ya as I was saying Go on and read this Its a good read and This Prolog for Ch2 Of new adventure. Kiba Laughs as he heard all this So saskue thinks he can win does he I show Him..... This chapther also has yaoi pairings between the Naruto Peeps. Naruto/Kiba_**

It was a nice day in the leaf village as Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno & Neji Hyuga were awiting there mission for the day Kiba however knew what it was going to be set off to see the fifth, She said come back in about 4 hours and they would set off because there trip was going to be a long one.

3 and half hours later.......

Naruto was heading to kiba's just then out of no where. Arf arf Kiba's dog jump on him and started licking his face Hey mutt get off Arf arf * No Kiba just told me he likes you and want to go on a date but he doesnt know u know* Say what nartuo now shocked. Hmmm Hey Do me a favor Come with me To the hot springs Arf *why* Duh mutt so I can get him where I want him Arf * Oh ok* They head off Kiba I though I heard Naruto Say get off mutt HMMM wait where are they going. Hot springs why? He goes after them Naruto waits for Kiba as he and the dog are in the springs Kiba goes into the male side of the hotsprings Naruto why are you You baka I don't have Time. Well I do but that's not the story ( why cant I say I love him i do) Over here dog breath Naruto yelled Naruto? Why just get in here will you. UMMM Kiba blushed Kiba Get in here. Naruto smirked and grab Kiba in all his clothes Naruto why? Kiba stated You because of you Baka I....I.....Love you Naruto said looking down at his shorts I know you do kiba shout crying, by the way we have a mission and your going to like it kiba cleaning his tears I will Naruto said. Yes Kiba stated we, Neji and Sakura are going to help my old friend of the family Her name English name is Alexis Rhodes since we japanese Her name is Asuka Tenjoin and she has a brother two years older then us. Her friends disspeared and we have to go help and see whats wrong, I dont want to lose you naruto I dont either, but kiba are we a couple now or are you a pain in the ass to say something because all our friends know I like you and the same with you i guess Kiba: Ummmmmmmmmmm I dont know yet ok So dont get mad at me ok Sure naruto said, Kiba lets go were late he rush out as kibas dog joined him Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kiba yelled Neji heard that..... What was that about Naruto as he saw Naruto and The mutt coming towards the leaf gate Kuso! Naruto said Ummm it was ummm nothing Neji Kiba just mad because I threw him i the hotsprings Neji look at naruto and nodded kiba came a few mins later all wet, laugh all you want just lets go he said to the others.

Da 5 hours later.......

Kiba! Asuka Tenjoin yelled Hi there Asuka How are you the last time I saw you was when i was younger wasnt it UMMM Ya it was Oh these are your teammates Naruto,Neji and sakura Right. Ya Kiba siad and thats your hubsand Judai Yuuki right? Hai Judai said Ok lets do this Kiba said

Six hours pass.

Kuso Kiba and naruto said Nani Judai said We found your friends but your not going to like it they are being held cativite by Someone You all know. Kiba then said

Judai You mean the master .... of the SOL right Yes Kiba said and his other self is being held to Nani you mean like Haou and me Judai Cuckling said Yes Kiba said thats why he was pure evil last year right Askua Ya she then said How do we get them Judai then said Naruto and Kiba sighed We dont know they said

Yes Nani to do Judai said Hmmm My duel sprits say You guys duel? You baka They dont.....Asuka Said lightly was stopped by Naruto. Ya we do Only me and Kiba Naruto said. Oh Sorry my Full name is Naruto Uzumaki, Thats Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga and My friend here Kiba Inuzuka and His mutt Akamaru. Akamaru groweled at what Naruto said Hey Foxboy dont call him mutt Kiba said Sorry dog breath I dint know what else to say. Neji You to stop or I will use Juken on you guys and Naruto You know how that feels Neji then add.

Naruto......... That was the worse day though I won that match Ya Neji sorry Kiba Dont get on his bad side any way his Juken hurts I know I fought him in the exams remember. Kiba then laughed, Ya you won but in a uncool way though Naruto then laughed Ya, I had to get my game on then dint I Neji. Neji sighed Ya you did.

Naruto phone just went off ......

Sorry He told the others

Thats fine Judai said Coldly

**_Im chillin' out in the schoolyard finding trouble never looking too hard back at class they never taught us this some things you gotta learn hit or miss tough times hard climb we'll take 'em on together right now let's go! yu-gi-oh gx generation x game on! get your game on! come on you better play your cards right game on! get your game on! we'll make the grade and win this fight we'll make the grade somehow yeah! yu-gi-oh gx game on!get your game on!come on you better play your cards right come on and get your game on!_**

Hello Naruto here.....Who is this he said On the other line Ino Yamanaka, just sighed Naruto do you know I am A girl screamed AGHGHHGHG Ino You Bitch That hurt my ears Naruto yelled This caught Sakura, Naruto what she want.  
Hang on Im trying to see.  
Well for your Info I called because Saskue is in your area and Kakashi said be carefull he's stronger and Pervey sage said the same and dont use that justu he said I know but why is he here Ino I dont know maybe because of the one night stand you had with him Ino said Naruto went red when Ino said that Ino.....Naruto said Shut up you baka, I love you Ino said Ino You know Im gay right.  
Kiba ears picked up (Gay, Wow thats news and sort of .... Wait why the hell am I Do I like Naruto I do Oh my God My dreams are coming true kiba though)  
Yes I know but your like my brother ok Ino sates Ok, Well I should tell the others Naruto said I should get back to the flowershop Naruto so have a good mission

Click.

That was Ino he told his group Sasuke on somewhere in this area so we have to be on lookout Naruto said.  
OK, Neji said Ill look for him now.......

Just then Judai phone went off next......

**_Going fast makes me feel alive. My heartbeat's, in hyper drive. Do you think you can win, only if I lose. Just let destiny choose. I can hear you breathin'. I can see you comin'. I can feel the wind. It's blowin' me around. Take a shot at me runnin' side by side. It's a blur... as I go by. I can hear you breathin'. I can see you comin'. I can feel the wind. It's blowin', me around. See the sun arisin'. Fire in the sky. Greatness thrusts itself into our lives._**

Judai Here. ( Trying to be like nomal Judai)  
Juadi How are you a voice said Ryo? Judai asked Ya thats my name dont ware it out Ryo laughed at this Judai then said Askua its Ryo, Oh what he want she came to his side to listen Juadi this is about every one dissapearing, the underground duels are part of it so be careful he said Nani Asuka said Yes Underground duels and I should know I was with them dont for get Hai We know Judai said, Ryo how you figure this out he then asked Edo ryo said he was dueling some goon that was from North. A and Edo said if he won tell him what happen on Na so he did the same thing is happening at Da just be careful Ryo said We will Judai said Ok bye ryo said ( Ryo thinks ok werid he tell me off maybe they are scared of me and my darkself)

Click.

Asuka then laugh well those were umm nice calls she said to judai and others  
Ya Naruto added, well we should look for them. Its all most dark and I want to work at night if you dont mind Naruto added No we dont mind we need them any way Both clients said

Why the others asked...... Ummm for our group you bakas trying to sound nice as possiable.

Night 8pm......

KIba can I talk with you Naruto said Sure Naruto Kiba said

They headed off towards the woods.... They were slient for about 6mins before Naruto said something.

Kiba ummm I ummmmm I.....( How can I tell him well .... I can But it would be my frist and his too) Naruto thinks.

Kiba thinks ( Please say you like me)

Naruto out of know where goes down to kibad pants and unzips him and starts Giving him a Blowjob.  
Kiba.....( Oh my god hes doing what I allways want him to do when I was little)  
Naruto then spoke Do u like it Kiba he asked the brown hair boy OH hell ya Kiba said as he made Naruto go deeper and harder...*Kiba moans with delight*  
Naruto smiles and still does it About 5 mins later

Naruto Im about to.....Kiba said I know Kiba I want you.  
You do Kiba was shocked at this NARUTO He then yelled as he blasted his seed in Naruto's mouth.  
Naruto Smiled and lick it all from Kiba's crotch.  
Kiba just moaned then all sudden He did the same to Naruto Kiba are you sure Naruto said as Kiba unziped Naruto pants Yes I am Kiba said as he then gave Naruto the Blowjob

15 mins later

Kiba Im about to .... Naruto said I know Kiba stated as Naruto rush his seed in Kiba's mouth.  
That was hot as kiba said licking and then all then sudden giving Naruto a kiss making there seed go in each others mouths.  
That was hot Naruto said still kissing him, Just then Kiba phone went off

Who let the dogs hoot hoot Who let the dogs out......

Kiba Here So Tell me the deatials Ino had once again called this tim kiba instead of Naruto INO ...ummm How did you know.......Kiba was shocked that his friend knew I know because every one knows Shikamaru and Choji started going out and they said they heard you that you like Naruto and I knew something was going to happen on this mission so i called Naruto and made the gay comment so you could hear then I knew Naruto would asked you to talk then stand there like you guys dont like each other then He would do something you like Ino said

Oh my your to funny Ino Have a good day Ok Bye Kiba Ino said

Click

Wow Naruto that was great ummm maybe we can do It anthor time......Kiba told the blond Naruto just smiled and Noded as the both zipup there pants and head back to the others

Sorry Nature called Naruto said and I want Kiba to talk to aabout something.  
Neji just laugh about this and same with the others Just then Three girls came out of Know where and Judai spoke up and yelled to them.

Violet, Annie, Rosa, I thought you guys dissapeared too Judai said as the three girls in white came into view.

No we were away for the new years Annie said, We planed on having Asuka with us but we couldnt get hold of her Violet said Si Rosa then said So what happen here Annie added. Well these people are from the leaf helping us find everyone because that SOL bastard took every one and Now we are the only ones.  
Annie yelled NANI!!! She all most fell if it wasnt for Violet who caught her. Anni dont get upset remember Your heart Judai told her. I know just missing sy and the others is werid I had plans with him when I got back. Us too the other two girls said

Oh Sorry Violet Haverbrook, Annie Hanson and Rosa Jimenez this is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru his nin dog Judai then told the girls Hi they all said to each other as there names were said.

Hey I just got a Idea Annie said come here girls.....Ok they all , Askua then sighed what u have in mind

Why dont we raid the boys droms and take there undies because a while back they did it to us Annie said all the girls laughs sure whos are we going to steal Asuka said Thats easy Daichi, Sho, Kiba, Neji, Naruto and Judai and Tirano Violet said Laughing. Si rosa said then the othr girls noded We do this at midnight and we cant tell the boys until they return or just keep them until they are back Asuka said

Midnight

Naruto and Kiba were together in a tent naked as Sakura unzip the tent carefully She took out her cell phone and snap a picture for her girfriend and friends. She took Kiba's Favrourite undies, His fav were dogs eating bones in brown shaped pawprints. She thought (OH GOD THESE STINK SHE SAID AS SHE GOT THEM). She then went to Naruto's she found them because She knew she saw him once in them because she had Naruto for black mail to give to Kiba. They were Ramen shape undies with the bowls in a square.

**_Flash back..... Sakura_**

**_Kuso Naruto said OH MY she starting laughing as Narutos pants were ripped by Akamaru as the dog and him were running around the training flied.  
Bad Mutt Naruto said Hey Fox boy dont call him mutt Well look what he did Naruto yelled Kiba laugh so hard he fell, Nice ass Naruto Nani Nartuo blushed he dint pull up his boxers that day after he use the washroom.  
My thats great *Snap* went a cell phone Sakura Naruto yelled as he blushed even more.  
Sorry NARUTO SHE YELLED as she went off_**

**_End of sakura Flash back_**

Sakura , did you get the Askua said Ya here becareful Kiba stinks she told the girl

OH God* Askua faints from the smell.

Oi Nani annie said

Sakura closed the tent she fainted because of Kiba's undies..... Here OH MY those do smell what are they his lucky ones Annie said cover her nose Ya Iguess sakura said What is that smell Violet siad Here your taking them I cant stand these Annie said as she hand Kiba's to her. OH KUSO THESE STINK I..... Violet said. There worse the Judai's Annie said now hold wing Kurbio undies. Take a wiff. All did. OH GOD THEY ARE WHAT DO BOYS DO Sakura yelled Asuka woke up Nani my head hurts thats because you took a wiff of these annie showed Kiba's shorts to her. Oh right. By the way I got the others Annie said they are worse then Judai's here. OH GOD Askua Yelled Ya they do she said trying to get up, Heres Daichi, Sho Annie said hold up two pairs One having Math on it as well as writing. The other had drillrod on it. Oh my Violet said looking at Daichi's undies Know wonder where he gets it on his walls even his clothes. Haha The girls laugh. All we need Tirano and Nejis then were done Sakura said. SI Rosa just found the young girls. Si TT undies she show undies that had Dinos on it.

Every one laughs Ok Ill go get Neji's sakura said as she went into the tent Neji was reading and saw sarkura come in.

Hey whats up He asked Umm I think something from my bag end with yours when we were eating Sakura said Ok my bags over there and he went back to reading SHe got what was hers and stole Neji's undies that had hyuga clan mark on it as well. She quickly stuffed it in her pokect then went out if the tent Thanks Neji and show him what she got. No I thank you I dint even know what it was untill you screamed about it and hitting Naruto. Umm Thanks and she zipped up the tent.

Got them she said laughing as she took them out of her pocket.

Ok Now what., We hold on to them. Ill lock them in a box with 5 keys and the boys must duel us to get the right key and It only unlocks one hole then the others must do the same If you guys go back before then.... It might happen sooner.

MeanWhile

Where are we Sho said, You dont want to know Tirano said. Fine but were are the others It looks like the whole school here expect two people Jun said Nani you mean Judai and Askua right Sho said. Ya I did slacker. Man this is getting us nowhere Daichi then said We know all the other guys and girls said around them. Yes! I got it Daichi then said as he wrote on the walls. NANI! others look at what he was doing and Asked how.

It's simple we duel the dark side he needs us as bait for Judai and Askua How ever he dosent know she has friends in high places Sho said LIKE everyone asked Well she said she had friends in the leaf village Inuzuka clan she told me they are hounds that can track us even if we are far away Sho said. Ok then what do we do in the mean time when they look for us. Just then Sho phone went off in his pants Nani sho read the text.... Hey its from My brother: It reads Hope you and others are ok Judai and Asuka are doing fine They have people from the leaf village helping They will be there soon I hope before its to late Sho Countines Sho I know you and Annie are great She has just return with Rosa and Violet I guess they are being filled in as for Jim, Jesse, and Austin They are on there way to. They know whats going on as well. Edo also says becareful I dont know what he means. Bye for now Ryo.

Jun they said glad we have your brother on our side as well as Edo. Ya I know Sho then said I hope the others can find us before its to late or we end up chow to the Shadow Relm. Wait do you think that will happen Jun then ask the Blue student. Yes sho said because I saw him working on a machine the other day and I all redy knows what it does, Its a bio machine for the shadow relm and it sucks are force like Viper did and puts us in coma like states. NANI the others yell. Yes and it gets worse Our cards then dissapear like we were never born..... But we are safe as we have duel sprits Sho then said.

**_So what you think Kiba any luck the My judai, You and the others find the other students. Yubel said _**

**_Kiba sighs Yes Knowing Naruto we will find them.  
_****_Yubel/Kiba Tune In next time with Dark Times_**

**_TBC_**

**_(Author Note Sorry I couldnt extend the lemon but it's fanfic rules)_**


	3. Dark Times

_**Au Hi I'm back In this finial chapter the group is on there way to find the others but can they in time before they all disappear I do not own GX or Naruto on the plot idea Thanks for reading I do not own these people: Violet Haverbrook, Annie Hanson or Rosa Jimenez these belong to 15animefreak15 and Peach Wookiee Please read there fics A Guy's Worst Nightmare, Summer_Love_Summer_Fears and the newest part of that group Darknessfalls. Elemental HERO Escuridao appears in this fic this card is a newer E hero card, and wasn't around when gx sires began if you want to know look it up.**_ Kiba: So Yubel whats up with this dark fog as He looks around Yubel: I think its time for his powers to kick in and mine two She takes Kiba and telports him to where Judai was Judai Yubel Kiba what are you... Yubel: The fic we guess Judai sighs So I read New Adventure and Ch3 was amazing Same with Ch 4 the other day I heard him about Ch 5 and god it will be good more love scenes Kiba getting his ass kick by someone Naruto and Akamaru plotting against Kiba Hanna's in on it too Kiba: Nani What. Hanna sighs: Yes because you will not tell Naruto how you feel I heard from Askua about your trip here and I herd about your trip into the woods Neji told me Judai: So you like him that's cool I like Ryo at one point and we had a thing for awhile Ryo: Yes those were my glory days, I still want you if she doesn't you know Judai: You do? Ryo: Hai Kiba: Just Do the disclaimer about us Kiba snapped Judai: OK sure He does not own us only the plot So on with the fic as the group walk off stage.

_**Chapter 3 Dark times**_ Askua Thinks *Ha She laughs He is back my mind knows so is Haou, I don't know why but Sol is back she said laughing as she got up from her bed along with Judai - Nani Judai awakes to her laughing and nods so your still evil a little he said to her, Kuso she said as he woke up and yes Judai I am she she adds Is it because of whats happening? Judai added She just nods and sighs He's back, same with Haou and Darkness. She wants to take over my mind and I won I said if we duel you can, She said you never beat me I took her on full strength and won As for everything else there somewhere on the Island I think. Askua added starching her temple. So What now? He adds to her as they were to get up and go to there friends. Just then knock was heard on Askua dorm door. Hey its me Kiba we found them, there trapped on West Academy, Edo is here and so is Ryo they found out the a machine that Austin teacher had well it's like the bio bands but instead it brings from the Darkness. Kiba added Naruto stop pushing me would you Judai might open the door Kiba added Judai gets up and opens the door and the two boys fall in a Heep on the ground by his feet. See I told you Kiba said Akamaru laughs at the seen. Oi whats funny Mutt Naruto added as he got up Woof! He said us Kiba adds Oh Naruto added. Neji, Sakura, Violet, Annie, Rosa, Edo and Ryo laugh at what happen. Ya Askua just told me the news even more bad news is There back from the Darkness. Haou, White Askua, that bastard, and some one else. White Askua has been defeated Haou too, but I don't know about the other two. Judai adds Crap, that means Dark Ryo, Nightshoud, are back as well Edo said looking at Ryo. Na I took care of him, he wants revenge, as for Nightshoud I don't know if Fubuki gave in again Ryo adds Jim, Austin, Rei, Fubuki, Johan are looking on the other Islands Austin found them and is with Johan there. Your brother, Rei, and Jim have found some students from North and West on South but can't find any South students Edo adds. Askua, Judai, Naruto, Kiba and the others nod. So we wait until Austin calls and if he doesn't you three from the leaf go there to help and we will be right behind you. Ryo adds Kiba nods Neji sighs So other then that whats the plan do you guys duel to save everyone or do we do something about that he added Ryo sighs We haven't got that far yet but if we must the ya. The others nod and listen to Ryo theory before going to find the others at the same time as that the others look for clues

_**Meanwhile**_ A cage door was opened – You will not get away with this, they know where you guys are a voice adds Ya Judai will come a 2nd voice added Johan? Austin? Sho then adds. Huh? Good your all safe Askua Judai, Jim, Ryo, Edo, Rei, and Fubuki will be on there way to save you guys. Austin adds Austin is that you a girls voice added. Ya Johan you too a boy's added What the fuck Austin said now looks across from where he was Every student from West and North Academy were in chains on a near by wall. Johan looks as well – Not good why is North students here along with West. Hey don't forget us mates. A third voice added South students Sho adds What the hell is going on. That's what I like to find out Mr Marufuji a voice adds Chronos de Medici the students from Duel Academy add Yes he adds sighing. So sir how long you been here? Daichi adds Three days, Same with the students from North and South Academy, We were tranquilized and brought in. He adds So that's what we heard the other night body's being drag across the floor Jun adds We been since day one We didn't even know this was here same with us we were tranquilized and when they brought you guys in I knew that all you guys from Duel Academy would come to save us We heard about what he did to you guys from West Academy to you guys we are very sorry Austin Principal said That's very fine we took care of it another voice adds Sir Your here to? So every one from every school is here but why? Daichi adds That's what we want to know Mate a boy from South academy said Austin come in you there – Rei voice adds Yes what you find? Austin adds speaking into an ear piece Not much, We found some clues from students we are going to take them to Duel Academy Fubuki found more students he told them get on a boat and go to duel Academy Ones I found are very badly hurt so they can't be move I found Miss Fountine chained to a wall here on North Academy. Jim is looking on South right now and Fubuki is to meet me and her here but He said he's spotted something on West Academy and was checking it out I don't know what he means I told him be careful. Edo and Ryo Should be at Duel Academy all ready trying to plan I don't know much else Also Fubuki lost Johan is he with you? I found a Boulder I can't see to find where it goes though. Rei added Yes and I found every one from North, South, West and our Academy as well, thing is who ever is doing this doesn't want us to know they tranquilized every one then caged all of us.

What Miss Fountine said in background Hai and all doors are lock if we try to get out it shocks us Johan added Hope the others get there and help after we heal these guys we will come to help you Rei adds Agreed but stay put we need people on the outside besides Judai, Askua Edo and Ryo Johan adds Understood Rei adds Jim, Fubuki come in Johan adds Jim here Mate he adds Nothing much stay where you are Rei just updated us but me and Austin are in a blind Duel spirits will not work on these doors also these doors shock us every one from every school is here also I don't know where Fubuki is get hold of him and tell him this. Every one has been tranquilized then caged in a dungeon on west Academy Johan adds Nani Jim adds Hai, and we can't get out so we need others on outside understood Austin added Yes mate but what about the others on Duel academy they don't know about this do they? Jim added They do Edo and Ryo are there trying to piece this together I think Johan adds Ok will do he adds

_**Meanwhile Fubuki was somewhere on West Academy **_ Ha there I found it hope I can find the others. Fubuki adds Fubuki come in Mate, Answer Dammit A voice adds Huh? Sorry Jim, I had the volume down because I found a power system to something Huh? Power system? Jim adds Yes one at each School and we were being watch to Video Camera's at each school I haven't even told Rei yet but these power something and there should be one right near you. There's a camera 34 degrees north of you I can see you on this screen. One at the academy is near the Red dorm and video Camera. I just shut the power to the Camera's I think also after I get out of here I should bomb here so they can't get back in even if they tried. I found it and keep watch there don't bomb it I'll tell Austin. Jim adds Austin Mate come in - Jim what going on he adds I found Fubuki and he's found something, Power system's at each school Video cameras as well and where he is I guess is the main station with all the video feeds he said he could see me on a screen. Wait What? What is this a sick joke? Johan adds No mate, he just told me they go all over the schools even in the male showers at each school. I found the system that turns South off, West I guess he found Wait there's a note here _**I will get pay back on those Duel Academy brats, they will not know what hit them, thanks to his bio band system I made links to the other schools I planted cams on all three schools but Duel Academy, there for the systems must be built and this will take a few years, but in the end I will have my body back, thanks to that Shadow rider I can live in the shadows with out being seen. Ever since that day I wanted payback now I will have my revenge. Also The Supreme King will be pleased that this work out he will also have a body as well. The White king will have his body as well. I will make it happen**_ _**Oct 6. Year X09**_ Austin is speechless same with Jim. Mate this is not good. Jim adds Johan sighs So who are we dealing with beside that bastard. I know Titan The Shadow duelest and Sol White King Evil side Daichi adds taking Austins Head set. Mate it's good to hear your voice, every one ok? Jim adds Yes but if this was a few years ago, then he has it done all ready. The chains and Cages here I don't know what it has do with it but we must do something because if he gets back them in to bodies we are dealing with two Pysho's and an evil sadist. Daichi adds That might be trouble because last night I saw Him and he glared at me Sho added So if he has him then, the cages etc are his doing he does think I'm sexy though. Johan added blushing Jim sighs So mates what you want me to do? Get Rei, Miss Fountine, Fubuki and go to Duel Academy tell the others what has happened and make them get a plan to help. Daichi adds Hai, Ill take out the system here tell me how to rewire it and we could put it to your Pda Jim adds Hmm good Idea ok here what you do tell Fubuki do the same. Daichi added Fubuki Mate do you hear me? Jim adds Hai All ready rewired it should be on your Pda right now Daichi you should just cross it to your Pda I figured you were there so I all ready called your Pda. He adds Daichi sighs You know I thought you were an idiot but, you doing this makes you somewhat smart. Hey give me credit took me last 17 hours to try to rewire this with out Titian knowing. Wait you knew? Daichi Yes Nightshoud he told me his good side that is. I'm thinking about making him take over and well go from there. Fubuki adds No. you don't know if it will stay this time, he took over you he might try to kill you this time Daichi adds Maybe I all ready have, and I will not kill him I want to get revenge Titan because he took my boyfriend away from me back when he was alive and kill him Nightshoud adds I see Ok fine Daichi adds I'm sorry guys I gave in since power of Darkness is here I called him and some how he got his own body but he needs to relies on my powers I once had. Fubuki adds You mean underground duels? Sho adds in background Yes, Your brother wasn't the only one who knew about that how you think I got the power of Nightshoud it was because of the duels. Fubuki added We will take care of it all you have to is worry about the others on Duel Academy right now Haou's there and White King is there as well to take his Queen Nightshoud adds Askua Daichi adds Yes and you should have the feed it I did this right Fubuki adds Daichi checks his Pda I got the feed 3 out four Duel Academy I don't have. Daichi added Hmm there are three power switch here that open cages where you guys are I think (he press all 3) Nightshoud added (Ping) Daichi, and Kenzan doors opened every one fell through the floor. Sarge my door opened Kenzan but I'm still in chain's Well every but us Jun adds I don't know where that is only power switches here were main chains I guess that was every one beside you guys. Fubuki adds I can work with this So this controlled the cameras on the Islands but what about in here only three switches it looks like the others must been man made Daichi added Hmm Your right. Johan said Crap I found the last feed, Duel Academy it's some where near you guy's What the hell is this switch Fubuki press it and a door was revealed Fubuki went through it Hey I found a door No way it leads to the other Islands and this one leads to the Boy's blue doors, on Duel Academy. Fubuki added Wait what every one said Call the others the Sho adds. That's what I'm going to do.

_**Duel Academy.**_ Judai phone rings Huh? Guys Its Fuubki. He puts it on speaker. Hey what's up. Fuubki sighs, Get your ass to blue Boys dorm I'm on the Island. Wait how? Askua adds Underground Tunnel I found it on West Academy it leads to all the schools I can't get out of the tunnel I'm trying to find the exit on Duel Academy so you guys can come through it. The others look at Judai and rush to Blue boys dorms. The campus was huge. They cheek east side Kiba smelled something over here the got to a huge rock. Fubuki are you on the other side of this Rock Edo added Huh? Guys Rei adds Rei? What the hell? Edo adds Kiba sighs Let me handle this, He makes a few hand signs then shouts Tunneling fang! and destroys the huge boulder. So it leads to Duel Academy Rei said looking at the group. Good your safe now lets get Miss back home. "Rei go find the others and get them back here as for him we will take him" Naruto adds "So you knew I was here and I don't think so brats" a voice adds "Sure and Miss Can she stay here?" Rei adds "Yes just go" Edo said looking at her "Meh" she added and left "You!" Ryo added "Yes thanks to his machine he made to bring back Yubel I think thats her name, I turned it to something more." "You know what I take him" Naruto adds "You haven't duel in three months" Kiba added looking at Naruto "So I have a deck that is unbeatable" Naruto said "Don't tell me you are the ones that hold the Watt deck and that Dragon removable deck." The voice said "Yes I'm Naruto and this is Kiba your worse Nightmare instead of Judai and Haou." "Guys go Me and Kiba will take him I have the Watt deck I haven't been beat and I have something else that I'm going to use instead of duelling" Naruto said "Its a lock down deck isn't" Ryo and Edo add Naruto nods and takes out a red and orange Duel disk from his from his bag. "So you did bring it?" Kiba said. "Thanks guys He plays Archfiends be careful. Titan You know we found every one" Askua adds Titan sighs "So he died but what doesn't make sense is how." Judai eyes turn a gold brown and a figure out line appeared behind Juadi "Me you though you could destroy them from the shadows that was my Idea, but being with Judai isn't so bad. I now like him and I can torture him in my own way and make his needs my own when his gal can't" He said with a smirk Juadi blushed "You pervert" he adds "Meh I know you enjoyed it last night you well just say your butt is sore" Haou adds with a sly grin "Nani?" The others add blushing then looking at Judai "Oh, Mr Darkness and I wasn't the one begging on all fours saying Juadi King of E heroes take me to heaven bliss" Juadi added "Ok enough of your sex life, we all don't need to be turned on" Kiba added blushing "Fine but your getting chained tonight for that comment Juadi" Haou said The others were laughing and snickering at this point and Naruto sighs "Now I know what the others meant" he added looking at Haou "Wait Haou it was you, the others saw you?" Askua adds "Yes my princess I was there I had to make it look like I was evil, I took over Judai body when he was sleeping and well you know the story from your friends" Haou said laughing Naruto puts on the duel disk puts his deck in the slot, then takes out a card "I call forth the power of the Fox, make this monster come to life and send him back to hell. I summon Red eyes black dragon!" The huge dragon came to life it had a red aroua around it. "Yes master, What Can I do for you?" Red Eyes added "Send him back to hell use Inferno blast." Naruto added with an evil smirk "Yes sir" a Red aroua came around him then around the monster then the monster does the attack. The others look on as Titan screams, the darkness around him fades and he disappeared. "What was that?" Askua adds "The power of A psychic duelest only Akiza has that and she lives in New domino city and that is in the future I have it too but my powers are still weak compared to Naruto's" Kiba said smirking "So you mean when Paradox tried to take Rainbow dragon you got sent to that time and found out you had powers but when we destroy him you were sent back." Judai adds "Yep, but in the main sense I did met her and she trained me in my powers using them for good and Kiba" Naruto said "So Karma life treating you well" Yubel added with a slight smile looking at Naruto "Hmm So your still alive it seems, Master Haou is to I guess" Karma (Nine tails) added "Wait you three you know each other?" Naruto said "Long story, Naruto but they do, Karma aka Nine tails was Human long time ago The first Ninja war happen, and Karma was turned into a fox by a wizard I don't know much details but the rest that happen in your time went on and he was found by the Sage of and Six paths and raised by him" Askua added A blast was heard – Dammit Did I get through a voice added Fuubki? Every one added "Oh it did work, and Hi guys nice to see you" He added wit a smirk Askua sighed went up to her brother slapped him across the face and hugged him "Ouch, Sis what was that for" Fuubki. "Worrying me" she adds looking at him as he hugged her back. "Enough what do we do about Sol bastard?" Haou yelled "Well we all duel him and with our powers we could stop him, as for the others they are part of every one White Judai, Haou and Yubel are Judai, Nightshoud is Fuubki, White Askua is part of Askua soul just as Dark Ryo is part of Ryo Soul" Naruto added "Naruto right, but she wants to takeover and marry Judai here and I don't know how much longer I can suppress her. Askua adds looking at the group "Well Let her I want you in the first place" Judai added "Well we could just well Never mind – I call forth power Of the Red fang here my cry Come forth Elemental Hero Escuridao "Lord Kiba, Lord Haou, Queen Yuebel, Lord Naruto, what can I do for you?" A dark and eerie voice said "Who think you would have him?" Haou and Judai added at same time "|He's Kiba's duel spirit just as The dragons of Yugi Motuo time are mine" Naruto said with an evil grin "Well take out the bastard from Sol along with any one else that is evil and trying to take out the school" Haou said as Judai "Yes Lord Haou, anything else?" said Elemental HERO Escuridao. "Well can you merge My soul with my white half?" Askua said "Hmm, I think we can but it would need power from all you alter egos not just Kiba's and Naruto's" Elemental HERO Escuridao said "Power of Darkness and Power of Yubel, Here me, flow through me, let my soul heal hers" Judai said "Power Of the Nine tail Fox and Power of the Red Wolf here lies a dead soul may our powers become one and help The power of the light with in" Kiba and Naruto said "Power of Dark Dragons Here my cry My soul is one with you help my sister fill her soul with the power of light" Fuubki said next "Power of the Dark Dragons lend me your strength my friend is in need lend my power flow to her in her time of belonging" Ryo added Light shined from all five teens and hit Askua Screams were heard from Askua then light from the five hit her one by one as the said the chant. "Well" she adds looking at the group "Not bad it took both of you and put you together, I mean your eyes as for your hair well its still blond but when the sun hits it we can see a tint of white" Kiba said looking at her. They are gone however there is one still here and that is Lord Judai white half and White Manjoume some reason they weren't gone and are on the west side of South Island chained in a cell together" said Elemental HERO Escuridao. "Hmm I did that he was being a very snotty boy and White Manjoume well he want White Juadi so I said I make you a deal I chain both you in here forever together and you leave the others a lone and each year one of the will bring you toys to tourture him with" A voice added with a laugh "So you are the white queen?" Kiba said "Yes and no I don't want to take over I was planing to with White Juadi but he wanted to kill you all so I chained him to a wall and he's well just say a mans needs are being need there by White Manjoume" White Asuka said with an evil smirk standing behind Askua "I knew he had a thing for me" Judai add laughing Ryo laughed "Ya but but I think he likes me now I don't know where are the others?" he added "Rei is getting them back here they will be two hours or so those tunnels are like for ever but what's even more weird they run under water how can that be?" Jim added

_**The group went to find the others help them back to the other schools and from that day the schools were made as one. Neji, Sakura, Kiba and Naruto said there good byes a week later the group from leaf stay to watch Juadi and Askua marriage among other weddings. Kiba and Naruto tell each other it was a one time deal but deep down both knew that it was love. As for the others they duel all night and week passes and the group has to return to the leaf village.**_

_**A week later**_ "We will come to visit you know" Sho adds "Thank you mates if you didn't come I don't know what would have happened to all of us As for the two White souls well I will make them be have or bring you guys over to South Island" Jim said looking at the Leaf ninja Naruto and Kiba sigh – "I guess cat's out of the bag about our power" They add "I knew you guys were special when you came but I didn't know what until a week ago any way good luck and what Sho said" Juadi adds looking at them "Thanks" all the others add "No we thank you and well just say you two need to explain that in your report you know Neji said looking at Kiba and Naruto. They nod "Well let's go its a long Road back to the leaf" Sakura adds The three males of the group sigh but nod as they wave goodbye to there new friends

_**TBC In New Adventure – Will have a Chapter With the Gx crew in Ch 7 or 8 or when ever I can think of a polt for them to make a appearance. They come to see how the group is and spend time in the leaf village. (Will have a few deuls, a race and more adventure)**_


End file.
